


Gamer Girl

by queenhomeslice



Series: Prince of Lucis, King of My Heart [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Rhythm Games, fat reader, plus size reader, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Noct watches you try to beat a super hard song on your favorite rhythm game.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: Prince of Lucis, King of My Heart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656907
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Gamer Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flopity_flips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.  
> _____  
> Waaaaaaaay overdue trade for flopity_flips; prompt was fluff and cuddles while the reader plays video games. I hope you like the creative license I took with this! I love you so much! Sorry it took so long.

“Ugh, almost had it!” You sigh and take your aching thumbs off of the controller’s triggers, watching as your rhythm game scores add up. You’re playing in literal god mode, trying to get a perfect score to unlock the super exclusive skin, a crossover with one of your favorite RPGs. Your score is still at 98%, with four notes being “great” instead of “perfect,” and you’ve been at it for hours. Frustrated almost to the point of tears, you toss the controller to the side, closing your eyes as the colorful kawaii characters dance across your screen. 

“Hey,” says Noctis, cool deep voice whispering in your left ear as he brings a strong arm around your plush waist, squeezing lovingly. “You’ll get it. You’ve beaten every other challenge. Maybe it’s time for a break? You haven’t eaten in a while.” Noctis grabs his phone from where it’s face down on the couch cushion and glances at the screen. “Fuck, it’s after ten o’clock already.” He yawns. 

You shift on his lap, grabbing the controller, ready to start again. “I’m not giving up,” you say defiantly. “I _have_ to get this.” 

“And you will,” says Noctis gently, running his sword-calloused hands over your upper arms, moving down to your elbows, finally covering your smaller hands with his own. “But you need to take care of yourself, too. And I think you should take a break. C’mon, we have a frozen pizza in the freezer, don’t we? Why don’t I heat it up?” 

You sigh, turning sideways so that you can look at the prince underneath you. “I guess you’re right,” you say. With anyone else, you’d fight and whine about the game, but Noct has a special way of calming you down and bringing you out of yourself. You let him take the controller from you, and once he has your hands free, he clutches them in his own and kisses your sore fingers. 

“Go take a shower while I make the food, okay? You’ll feel better, I promise.” 

You smile softly and nod, finally standing and stretching. You return to the game’s title screen, and set the controller on the dock on the massive entertainment system to charge. Noct stretches and bounces up, yawning again. He turns off the television and swats you on the butt playfully as you make your way to the bathroom. 

Thirty minutes later, you come back out to the living room, the smell of cheesy goodness wafting through the air. Noct is seated on the couch, with bottles of water and plates of the four-cheese pizza on the coffee table, next to your now fully-charged controller. You smile and bounce onto the couch, half on top of your royal boyfriend. Noctis laughs and nuzzles you, kissing your forehead. 

“Go on, silly,” he laughs as he leans his forehead on yours. “Eat and drink some water. You’ll feel better.” 

“Nooooooo,” you whine as you bury your face in his neck, breathing him in. “You’re too comfy. I can’t move.” 

“Oh, you can’t move, huh,” Noct teases, dancing rough fingertips over your thin pajama shirt and digging into your sides. 

“Nohohohohoooooo, Noctisssssss!” you giggle breathlessly as the prince begins to tickle you. “Noooo-hahahahahaaaaaa—no faaaaaaair!” you pant breathlessly. He’s relentless until you finally squirm away from him, retreating to the far end of the couch, clutching one of the throw pillows in defense. 

Noctis lifts an eyebrow and slides the plate of pizza towards you. “Eat, you dork,” he laughs as he begins to dig into the slices on his own plate. 

When dinner is finally done, Noctis rolls you onto his lap again, settling his strong hands on your curvy waist as you boot your game back up. As much as you don’t want to admit it, Noct’s suggestion of a break, shower, and food really did help. You’re feeling better, head less foggy, spirit renewed and attitude a little more positive. You click _start_ , then navigate the game menu to the challenge you’d been trying to win all evening. 

Your heart is _pounding_ as you furiously button smash, everything else in the room fading away. You don’t even notice when Noct’s hands go slack, or his soft snoring as you try and try to get a perfect score on the super-fast song that your pig-tailed character is singing. 

“Yes!” you jump up and hold the controller tight, shaking in anticipation as you wait for the final score—but you _know_ that you hit all the notes, you just know it. And finally, the scorecard at the end of the song confirms it—a perfect score on every note, with a 100% percent completion rate. You watch in fascination as the secret cutscene unfolds, showering the digital performer in glitter as she undergoes a magical girl transformation—the secret skin you’d fallen in love with ever since the new DLC had been announced six months ago at Insomnia’s largest gaming conference. 

“Noctis!” you scream, elated beyond belief. 

“Huh,” comes a muffled reply. 

You turn to see Noct with his head tilted back and one arm over his face, the other resting across his stomach. 

“I did it!” 

“Huh?” Noct sits up, bringing his arm down and opening his eyes, blinking at the glittery pastel television screen. A smile slowly spreads over his sleepy features. “Hey, whaddaya know? You did it. I knew you would,” Noct says as he cuts himself off with a yawn. 

“Ugh I’m so happy, the new skin is so cute!” You sink down onto the prince’s lap again, wiggling in excitement as you go back to the _options_ screen to equip the skin. 

“Great job, proud of you,” Noctis says. “And I love you so much, but...m’tired, babe. We ate, you beat the song. Think it’s bedtime. I do have training tomorrow with Gladio.” 

You debate protesting, wanting to replay a few of your favorite songs with your newly-outfitted character, but as you glance back over your shoulder, you can see the true fatigue in Noct’s face. Never one to truly keep Noctis from his royal duties, you nod and save, turning off the game and setting the controller on the coffee table. “Okay Noct. Bedtime.” You pat his arm. 

Noct hums affectionately and brings his hands up to squeeze your waist again, holding on as he stands. “So warm and soft,” he mutters as he trails tender kisses down your neck. 

You giggle as Noctis holds you to his front, your feet on his own, as he awkwardly shuffles to the bedroom. He pauses to let you flip the light switch for the living room, then promptly takes you to bed, holding you as the two of you pass out from exhaustion. 


End file.
